If We Were A Story
by SpeckledPudding
Summary: If we were a story. You'd be the right guy, and I'd be the best friend. That you'd fall in love with, in the end. We'd be laughing, watching the sunset. Turn the page, close the book, there's no end.
1. Trailer

**Trailer- **

_**-Keep Holding On By Avril Lavigne starts playing-**_

**Starring Miley Cyrus: **

_Miley is tying her hair up in a bun, and putting on her Hannah wig. _

**Oliver Oken: **

_Oliver is sticking his tongue out, a pepperoni on his nose. _

**Lily Truscotte: **

_Lily is skateboarding into Miley's house, a grin on her face. _

_Miley and Lily are looking at a picture, (close up on picture and you see the Jonas Brothers, they start moving and then it zooms out to show The Jonas Brothers singing in their room) _

**Nick Jonas: **

_Nick is brushing his hair wildly and aggravatingly. _

**Joe Jonas:**

_Joe is dancing with a full sized Lily mannequin. _

**Kevin Jonas: **

_Kevin Jonas is blushing, staring at Mikayla. _

**And Mikayla: **

_Mikayla is screaming and crying hysterically and sobbing while Kevin quickly embraces her into a hug. _

"**We've seen the couples that aren't going anywhere" **

_Miley is dumping her smoothie on Jake's head. _

_Lily is screaming in Luca's face. _

_Miley is rolling her eyes at Derek. _

_Lily is turning her back to Matt. _

_Mikayla has her arm around Jake. _

"**But we have yet to see the ones that have meaning" **

_Miley and Nick are dancing romantically. _

_Joe and Lily are making faces together and jumping around goofily. _

_Mikayla and Kevin are singing together. _

_Lily's mom and Miley's dad are hip-hop dancing together. _

"**Read along with the drama," **

_Miley is crying, and Lily is hugging her. _

_Nick is screaming hysterically, while his brothers are trying to calm him down. _

_Lily is kicking Joe in the shin. _

_Miley is screaming at Mikayla. _

"**Watch the secrets unravel" **

_Hannah takes off her wig, and looks guiltily at Mikayla, who looks extremely shocked. _

_Robbie Ray takes of his moustache in Lily's mom's presence. _

_Jake is on MTV, with the big words "LESLEY RYAN" written on the screen. _

"**Watch enemies become friends" **

_Mikayla sits next to Hannah on the couch, who's taking of her wig and itching her head. _

"**Watch friends become enemies" **

_The screen goes blank, then words appear reading.. _

**That's right. No friends turn on each other. **

**Everything is perfect in this story.**

**This is how it should be. **

**This is the better story. **

**This is the real happily ever after. **

**These are the right scenes. **

**This is the future. **

**This is the better story.**

_Hannah, Lola, and Mikayla laughing. _

_Nick and Miley holding hands._

_Mikayla and Kevin dancing. _

_Joe and Lily making faces at each other. _

_Lily's mom and Robbie Ray kissing. _

_Hannah and Nick singing together on stage. _

_Nick, Kevin, Joe, and Mikayla wearing wigs at Seaview High. _

_Lily's mom walks down the isle in a wedding dress, then Robbie Ray takes her hand. _

_Nick holding Miley in his arms. _

_Miley holding a small baby in her arms, with Lily's mom and Miley's dad smiling proudly. _

_Nick, Kevin, Joe, Miley, Lily, Oliver, Mikayla, Ms.Truscotte, Jackson, Mr.Stewart and a small baby dancing in one scene happily. The scene freezes and turns into a photograph that Miley is smiling at. _

"**This is the better story" **


	2. Chapter 1

"Oh! Or maybe we could go see that new movie with Lindsay Lohan in it" Lily suggested excitedly. Miley rolled her eyes for about the fifth time in the last 10 minutes. When Miley had said that her and Lily hadn't been spending enough time together lately, Lily had immediately listed all these crazy ideas.

"Lils, all I really meant was too spend the night at my house," Miley explained, half amused. Lily gaped at her for a minute before replying, "But it's a school night!"

Miley raised her eyebrow and put her hand on Lily's shoulder, "Lily.. today is Friday."

Lily stared at Miley for another minute, then smiled. "It's just the greatest feeling to think it's Tuesday then find out it's Friday."

"I'm sure it i- wait, you thought it was _tuesday_?" Miley asked astonishingly. Lily looked down embarrassingly, "Well.."

"You were looking at the Jonas Brothers tickets online again, weren't you?" Miley asked suspiciously. Lily nodded shamefully.

"Lily, I told you already. Spending the money is a waste, just wait one more month and I can get Hannah and Lola in for free," Miley said, shaking her head. Lily sighed, "But why do I have to wait a month!?"

"Because Lily, next week's concert might be in Malibu, but I have a concert in Universal Studios on the same date! You'll have to wait for the next one, because then I'll be able to bring you!" Miley said, hoping it got through to her.

"Fine! But could we go to the mall and get Lola a new outfit for the concert, I want to impress Joe.." Lily said, with a love struck expression. Just as Miley was about to answer, the first bell rang. "Ugh, I'll see you at lunch!" Miley hollered as she ran down the hall.

Lily had been obsessing over Joe Jonas for since Miley met her. It was a good thing that Miley didn't like Joe like that, she was always to busy obsessing over Nick, the cute sensitive one. Sure, Joe was cute too.. but Nick grabbed Miley's attention more. They were friends, well, Nick and Hannah were friends. Nick hadn't met Miley yet, and probably wouldn't anytime soon.

When Miley got to English, she sat down in her seat and turned her attention to He smiled like he usually did, but this time he talked about something else besides English.

"Student, we have a new student today. He comes from Virginia, please meet.. Crispin Mobbas," announced. We all turned are heads to the new student that had been sitting down in front of the class. Crispin's cheeks turned red as he stood up. He was a medium-sized boy with jet black hair, that didn't seem to fit his head. Nobody noticed this except Miley though.

"Crispin, you could go sit next to Miley, Miley raise your hand," ordered, and Miley did it right away. "Miley, I give you permission to give to talk to him about Seaview High, give him some tips and facts."

Miley nodded, "Sure she said with a smile. She motioned for Crispin to sit down in the chair next to her, and she slid her chair over to his desk. When he sat down, Miley smiled.

"Hi, I'm Miley Stewart," she said nicely. He laughed sweetly, "I'm Crispin Mobbas."

Miley nodded, "Okay. Seaview High.." She scratched her head. "Boy, this is tougher than I thought. You know what, come with me." Miley took his hand and pulled him up to it would be a lot easier if I could just give Crispin a tour. Could you give me a pass so I could show him around, I'll make up the work for homework," Miley said pleadingly.

"No need to worry about the work Miley, take the pass and go right ahead," he replied. He gave Miley a yellow sheet of paper and she stuffed it in her pocket. She made her way out the door, followed closely by Crispin.

When they got out, Miley pulled out her binder and her colored pencils, and started to draw a map.

"Okay, this is the main hallway. Most of the tenth grader classes are right in this hall. Over there," Miley pointed to the back of her and up the stairs, "Over there, is where all the senior classes are. You really won't need to go up there, unless you have to go see the counselor, which doesn't happen much. She's usually in Mr. Habbit's class, helping out."

Crispin nodded, taking it all in. Miley kept working on her map as Crispin and her walked. "Now over here, is the lunch room, what lunch do you have?" she asked, still focused on the map.

"Second," Crispin mumbled. Miley looked up from her map with a surprised expression on her face, "Cool! So do I!"

Crispin chuckled, "Great, how bad is the lunch food anyhow?"

Miley coughed, "Well, I pretend that the food only had a little bit of gray food coloring. It helps me from barfing most of the time."

Crispin laughed again, "Thanks for the tip, I'll try that at lunch."

For the next hour, Miley taught Crispin all about the school. She gave him tips and facts about it, people to stay away from and teachers he should keep watch of.

Miley finally finished the map, and she delicately signed her name on the bottom with a small heart. "There you go, you're guide to Seaview High."

Crispin looked over it for a minute, "Eh, you were a better guide."

Miley laughed, "Well, I'm here whenever you need me. What other classes do you have?"

"English first period, Math second, Lunch, Study Hall, P.E, Geography then Science," Cripsin said, still looking over the map.

"What teachers?"

He went through all the teachers that Miley had, for each period that she had too.

"I didn't show up until first period though, I was busy getting my schedule during homeroom," Crispin said. Miley raised her eyebrow, "What homeroom do you have?"

"Mrs.Kunkle," Crispin said.

"Whoah, how about that! You have every class as me!"

Crispin stared at me wide eyed, "Every class?"

Miley nodded amusingly, "Every one! Let's exchange phone numbers in case we forget homework or anything."

Crispin laughed, "Okay." They put their numbers in their phones, then headed to lunch.

When Miley got her food, she found Lily sitting with a new black haired boy. Miley went and sat next to her, "Hey Lily, who's your new friend?"

"His name is Dylan!" Lily said with a smile. "He's new, he came from Virginia."

"Funny," Miley said, "I met a new boy who came from Virginia too."

"What's his name?" Dylan asked.

"Crispin," Miley answered. Dylan's eyes widened.

"Yeah, that's my brother!" he said.

"Cool! I'm Miley Stewart, nice to meet you."

"Likewise," he replied, shaking Miley's hand.

"Hey Dylan, I see you met Miley," Crispin's voice said behind them. Miley turned over and beamed at Crispin.

"Hey Crispin," Dylan and Miley said at the same time. Crispin went over and sat next to Miley, and Miley noticed Dylan stare at them with a knowing look in his eye. "Hey guys," Crispin replied. He looked ahead and noticed Lily.

"Hi, I'm Crispin," he said, holding his hand out to Lily.

She smiled, "I'm Lily."

"Nice to meet you," Crispin politely said, then he turned his attention back to his food. About a second later, he grabbed Miley's arm in fright.

"Agh! Miley! My food is moving!" he screamed. Miley looked at it and gasped, "Lily! Code red!"

Lily quickly took her bowl and covered Crispin's tray with it. She went over to the trashcan and slid the gray moving food into it. She brought it back to a very frightened looking Crispin.

"It was moving!" he said again. Miley nodded, "It was just food coloring, just food coloring," she said.

"Sure.." Dylan said, staring at the trash can with a cautious glint in his eye. "Anyway, Miley I hear you live right next to me and Crispin."

Miley dropped her sandwhich and Crispin choked on his soda for a minute. "What?" Miley asked.

Dylan laughed, "We're moving into the house next to yours, Lily told me."

"Oh my gosh, that is so cool!" Crispin exclaimed excitedly. "We can like.. do stuff!"

"Yeah, we can do stuff!" Miley said with a amused smile. She turned to Crispin and saw him staring at her, "What? Do I have something in my teeth?"

"No just.." Crispin started. "What?" Miley asked.

"You're pretty." he said with a blush.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.---.-...-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-...-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-----.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.--..--.-.-.-.-.-.--.

The rest of the day went by smoothly. Finally, Crispin and Dylan hopped into their mom's car after school. When they were about three minutes away from the school, they took of their wigs.

"Agh, these things are so itchy!" the face of Nick Jonas said as he looked down at his Crispin wig.

"I know! Dude, you were totally flirting on Miley today," Joe Jonas said, staring down at his Dylan wig.

"Yeah, but you were flirting with Lily!"

"But she was flirting back!"

"But Miley made me a map, then she signed it and put a little heart next to her signature!" Crispin said proudly.

"My brother's an idiot," Joe said, rolling his eyes.


End file.
